


The Big (Accidental) Reveal

by CombineGLaDOS



Series: First Time for Everything [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, No subtlety, Poorly kept secret, Revelations, because everyone knows already, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Fareeha and Angela think they've managed to keep their relationship a secret for 9 months.They think they have been subtle and that nobody but the two of them knows.They are very wrong.





	The Big (Accidental) Reveal

If there was one thing that Fareeha could thank those at Overwatch for, it was the fact that none of them seemed to try and bother the late risers unless they had a mission or other urgent matters to attend to that day. As a result, no one would’ve been banging down Fareeha’s door at 9:30 am to wake her up when, in reality, she was in Angela’s room.

The night before had been a lovely evening once they managed to sneak from the staff lounge to her room together. They had enjoyed a bottle of wine, some chocolate and horrendous movies together before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Unfortunately, when she woke up, Angela had already left for the day, which meant no early morning cuddling and that the next time they saw each other, it would be in front of the others and that they would have to go back to pretending they were just friends, otherwise they’d face the lecture about how you shouldn’t get involved with teammates.

When she arrived at the Watchpoints kitchen, she was greeted by a healthy gathering of the team: Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Winston, Genji, Jesse, Lena and, of course, Angela. There was also Emily, who was visiting the base so that she and Lena could spend some time together. They’d been inseparable since she had arrived last night, and Fareeha felt a pang in her chest at how she couldn’t freely behave like that with her girlfriend lest everyone find out their secret.

She went about saying her good mornings and made her breakfast tea before taking the seat next to Angela, who was already on her second cup of coffee if the large, empty cup next to the smaller one was any indication. She saw the faint smile ghost Angela’s lips even as her tired eyes scanned the data on the tablet in front of her and returned it as discreetly as she could.

Fareeha picked up her tea and took a sip, promptly choking on it when Emily spoke up for the first time that day.

“So how long have you two been together?” Her green eyes fixed on both her and Angela, the room falling silent.

“We’re not together, we’re just friends!” Angela rushed to answer, a deep red blush flooding on to her cheeks. Fareeha would’ve defended the two of them as well if she wasn’t currently occupied with trying not to die from both choking and embarrassment.

She’d just managed to clear her airway enough to stop her eyes from watering when she saw confusion cut across Emily’s face. “Really? Because Lena told me-“

A pale hand slapped across Emily’s mouth as Lena frantically tried to shut her up. “I didn’t tell you anything, Em!”

Fareeha glanced around the room and saw the way everyone averted her gaze the moment eye contact was made. _Oh no._

Angela let out an aggravated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Did Lena tell you that Fareeha and I were a couple, Emily?” The red head, unable to speak, nodded frantically. “Okay, and what gave you that idea, Lena?”

The other British woman finally took her hand off her girlfriend’s mouth, avoiding the glare she was getting from Fareeha by taking a vast interest in the table. “Well, you two spend so much time together, and I’ve seen both of you sneaking out and down corridors together. It’s kind of obvious.”

“What’s obvious? Not us being together, because we aren’t.” Fareeha said, seeing Angela nod along out of the corner of her eye. She knew there was no way they were getting out of this, but there was no harm in trying.

This time, when someone spoke, it was Jesse. “Now ‘Ree, you know I care about you, and Angie, you know you terrify me at times but listen, there ain’t no point lying about this. I know, Lena knows, Emily knows and from your reactions just now, so does everyone else.”

Fareeha looked at Angela, who was taking deep, calming breaths. Once they evened out, she spoke to the grou. “Before today, who here knew about Fareeha and I?”

Silence, followed by everyone in the room raising their hand.

Both women flushed at the revelation. Months of being secretive and for what? Everyone to already know?

“Why didn’t you just tell us that you knew?” Fareeha asked, trying to ignore the way her face heated up.

“It was endearing seeing the two of you trying to hide it from everyone.” Genji spoke up, his voice calm as always. “We were going to show you both that we knew on your anniversary by throwing you a surprise party.”

“That was until we all realised that we couldn’t quite pinpoint the moment you two started your relationship.” Winston added, the words doing nothing to help the embarrassment of either woman. Not only did everyone know, but they knew long enough for them to know their anniversary could realistically be soon.

“To answer Emily’s question, Angela and I have been together for 9 months.” There was a chorus of ‘ah’s’ as Fareeha finished speaking. She pretended not to notice Jesse and Genji exchanging something that looked suspiciously like money behind them. “We didn’t tell anyone because it was new, and then because we were teammates.”

Reinhardt nodded before standing up and patting them both on the back. “Relationships with teammates can be terrible, but I believe the two of you will benefit from having someone to look out for you. I’m happy for the both of you.”

For the first time since Emily created the more than awkward situation, Fareeha and Angela made eye contact and smiled at one another, a pale hand gripping a dark one and squeezing lightly.

Everyone gave them their blessing, with Lena being the last, coming around the table and pulling them both into a big hug, giving them some parting words as she broke away.

“By the way, loves, subtlety is not your forte”.

 


End file.
